icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ships Similar to Creddie
Lists of Ships Similar to Creddie is a compilation of ships that draw comparisons to the relationship between Carly Shay and Freddie Benson, better known as Creddie ( C'/arly and F/'reddie '). Ships that are similar to Creddie 'Isabella and Phineas (from "Phineas and Ferb") *Isabella and Phineas have been best friends for years. *Phineas has saved Isabella's life twice. *Phineas is willing to do anything for Isabella. *Isabella has had a crush Phineas form the first day she meet him. *Phineas has trouble lying to Isabella. Anakin/Padme (from the "Star Wars" prequel trilogy) *Anakin (Freddie) is very good with technology. *Anakin (Freddie) falls in love with Padme (Carly) when he first sees her. *Anakin (Freddie) and Padme (Carly) have kissed more than once. *Padme (Carly) tells Anakin (Freddie) that she loves her, and vice versa. *Anakin (Freddie) has saved Padme's (Carly's) life. *Anakin (Freddie) gets a little jealous when Padme (Carly) talks about a hot boy. Phil/Keely ('Pheely' from "Phil of the Future") *Phil (Freddie) starts out always wanting to impress Keely (Carly). *Keely (Carly) sometimes uses Phil (Freddie) for his gadgets like for schoolwork. *Keely (Carly) has her own show. *Pheely began dating, just like Creddie. *Keely sounds like Carly. Phil sounds like Freddie. Kim/Ron (from "Kim Possible") *Ron (Freddie) once declined Kim (Carly)'s love under mental influence, even though he could have easily taken advantage. *Ron (Freddie) once saved Kim (Carly)'s life. *Ron (Freddie) can't believe that Kim (Carly) kissed him. *Kim (Carly) and Ron (Freddie) share their first dance with each other. Zoey/Chase (from "Zoey 101") *Chase (Freddie) has been in love with Zoey (Carly) since the first day he met her at PCA. *Chase (Freddie) and Zoey (Carly) soon became best friends after they met. *Zoey (Carly) tells Chase (Freddie) that she loves him. *Zoey (Carly) has kissed Chase (Freddie). *Like Carly and Freddie, Chase and Zoey decide to wait a while before starting a relationship. *Chase, much like Freddie, is considered gullible. True/Jimmy (from "True Jackson, VP") *True (Carly) and Jimmy (Freddie) have shared a dance together. *True (Carly) and Jimmy (Freddie) are best friends. *True has had a crush on Jimmy since the beginning, much like Freddie with Carly. *True (Carly) and Jimmy (Freddie) decide to wait before starting a relationship. *True and Jimmy have kissed. Moze/Ned (from "Ned's Declassified") *Ned (Freddie) and Moze (Carly) have kissed more than once. *Ned (Freddie) and Moze (Carly) are best friends. Mindy/Josh (from "Drake & Josh") *Josh (Freddie) can't believe it when Mindy (Carly) tells Josh that she loves him, and that she kisses him. *Josh (Freddie) and Mindy (Carly) decide to wait until before starting a relationship, since Josh has been Mindy's first boyfriend, and she has been Josh's first girlfriend. *Josh, like Freddie, is very smart, and good at computers. Gabriella/Troy (from the "High School Musical" series) *Troy (Freddie) and Gabriella (Carly) soon became best friends after they met. *Like Carly and Freddie, Gabriella and Troy kissed when it was raining, though they were actually in the rain. *Like Carly and Freddie, Gabriella and Troy haved kissed more than once. Bailey/Cody (from "The Suite Life on Deck") *Cody and Freddie are both smart, "nerdy", and excellent with computers. *Cody (Freddie) has loved Bailey (Carly) since he first met her, and tried to win her heart. *Cody is surprised, like Freddie, when Bailey (Carly) finally kisses him on the lips. Amu/Tadase (from "Shugo Chara!") *Amu has been in love with Tadase since before the series started. *They have had many moments during the series. *Tadase (Freddie) doesn't seem shy about declaring his love for Amu (Carly). Duncan/Veronica ( from "Veronica Mars" ) *Veronica is smart and sassy like Carly, while Duncan is the sweet boy vying for her affection. *Veronica dates Duncan after breaking up with bad boy Logan (Griffin). *Duncan ( Freddie ) has dorky tendencies, neither does he know how to fight. Tori/Andre (from the new show "Victorious") *Tori (Carly) and Andre (Freddie) soon become best friends. *Like Freddie, Andre is very intelligent, and Tori is pretty, like Carly. *Andre (Freddie) has helped Tori (Carly) with problems on many occassions. Bella/Jacob (from "The Twilight Saga") *Jacob(Freddie) is in love with Bella(Carly) and wants to be more than friends. *Jacob dislikes the fact that Bella is interested in someone that is not him. This happens with Freddie when Carly is interested in someone not him. *Jacob(Freddie) has saved Bella's(Carly's) life. *Jacob(Freddie) would do anything for Bella(Carly). Lizzie/Gordo (from "Lizzie McGuire") *Gordo(Freddie) is in love with Lizzie(Carly) and wants to be more than friends. *Gordo(Freddie) is very nerdy and dorky. Kenan and Sharla (from "Kenan and Kel") *Kenan and Sharla worked together much like Freddie and Carly work together on their webshow iCarly. *Kenan and Sharla end up together at the end of the night at a school dance and share a dance together like Freddie and Carly in iSpeed Date. *It is revealed in the series that Kenan(Freddie) has a crush on Sharla(Carly). *Kenan(Freddie) and Sharla(Carly) date for a period of time. Steve and Laura (from "Family Matters") *Steve is very nerdy, and dresses properly, somewhat similar to Freddie. *Steve is in love with Laura, but Laura at first seems not to feel the same way about him. *Laura sometimes has gone out with bad guys, but breaks up with them immediately. *Steve will do just about anything for Laura in exchange for one kiss. Yugi/Tea (from "Yugioh!") *Tea liked Yugi as soon as she saw him, like Freddie with Carly. *Tea gets jealous when other girls try to get Yugi's attention. *Yugi will fight for Tea, and both support each other when they are down. Zack and Maddie (from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody") *Like Freddie with Carly, Zack sometimes pursues Maddie to no avail. *At first, Zack tries to flirt with Maddie and asks her out multiple times. Maddie was a bit freaked out by this, but got over it. *Later on, in the episode "Maddie on Deck", from the spin-off series "The Suite Life on Deck", Maddie (Carly) finally kisses Zack (Freddie). Simba and Nala (from "The Lion King") *Simba and Nala are best friends. *Nala (Carly) pins Simba (Freddie) to the ground on two occasions. *Once Simba (Freddie) became stronger, he was able to pin Nala (Carly) to the ground. Eragon/Arya (from "Eragon") *Eragon (Freddie) fell in love with Ayra (Freddie) when he first met her. *They are both best friends. *Eragon, like Freddie, has failed several times to woo Ayra (Carly) into loving him. Harry/Hermione (from the "Harry Potter" book/film series) *Harrry (Freddie) and Hermione (Carly) are best friends. *Harry (Freddie) has saved Hermione's (Carly's) life. Tai/Sora ('Tora' from "Digimon") *Tai (Carly) and Sora (Carly) are best friends. *Tai (Freddie) has saved Sora's (Carly's) life. Matt /Sora ('Tora' from "Digimon 02") *Matt (Freddie) has saved Sora's (Carly's) life. Danny and Sam (from "Danny Phantom") *Danny and Sam have been best friends for years. *Danny has saved Sam's life. *Danny and Sam had both had crushes on one another. *Them kissing had play big role in the series. *They both shared the last dance of the night with one another. *People had think they would dating when Danny and Sam wouldn't Aang and Katara (from "Avatar: The Last Airbender") *Aang has been in love with Katara from the first time he met her. *Aang and Katara have both saved each other's lives many times. *Aang will try to do anything for Katara to pay attention to him. *Them kissing has played a major role in the show. 'Doug and Patti (from "Doug")' *Doug has been in love with Patti from the first day he saw her. *Doug did anything to have Patti pay attention to him. *Doug and Patti has been shown to be best friends. *Doug got his first kiss from a girl that was not the girl of his dreams. *Patti has kiss Doug as a reward. Tommy and Lil (from "Rugrats/All Grown Up") *Tommy and Lil are best friends. *Tommy(Freddie) has a close friendship with Lil's(Carly's) brother Phil(Spencer). *Tommy and Lil have both shared the last dance of the night. *Tommy is alot like Freddie and Lil is a lot like Carly. *Tommy has been seen smiling at Lil with a huge smile. Ned and Suzy (from "Ned's Declassified") *Ned (Freddie) has been in love with Suzy (Carly) since he met her. *Suzy (Carly) finally kissed Ned (Freddie) and Ned (Freddie) was in shock. Naruto and Sakura (from "Naruto") *Naruto(Freddie) loves Sakura(Carly) from the first moment he saw her. *It seems like Sakura and Naruto are best friends. *Naruto(Freddie) has saved Sakura's(Carly's) life. Ruffy and Nami (from "One Piece") *Ruffy (Freddie) and Nami (Carly) are best friends. *Ruffy(Freddie) has saved Nami's(Carly's) life. Tommy and Kimi (from "Rugrats/All Grown Up") *Tommy and kimi are good friends. *Tommy(Freddie) has a close friendship with Kimi's(Carly's) brother Chucky(Spencer). *Both Tommy(Freddie) and Kimi(Carly) have been shown to have feelings for one another. Return to Creddie Category:Similar Ships